


It's only a matter of time

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DO NOT COPY, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, steve gets a better ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Steve didn't want to live in a world without Tony Stark in it. He couldn't. He just couldn't. So, he decided to live in a world where he still had him.STONY Bingo 2020 round 2. O1 The End
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903150
Kudos: 86
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	It's only a matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST! SO MUCH ANGST INCOMING! Another day another bingo fill. All aboard the angst train. Next stop, Avengers Endgame. Choo Choo! Enjoy you crazies! Also, I did use so dialogue from the movie so just be prepared for that. -Shadows

It was now three days without Tony and Steve just felt numb. It was his funeral that afternoon and Steve felt like throwing up as he put on the suit that he’d had stashed away in his place in Brooklyn. He’d moved there part-time after the Decimation. The suit had originally be bought on the off chance he needed to dress nice for an event or date. He never thought he’d be wearing it to a funeral, let alone Tony’s funeral.

He never thought he’d see the day where Tony Stark died.

It just felt so… unbelievable that Tony was gone. There was still so much left unsaid. So much Steve had to apologize for. So much he still wanted to do with the genius. And now? Now Tony was gone. He’d sacrificed himself for the universe, for the Avengers, for Pepper and his children. He was gone and no matter how much Steve prayed, he knew his genius was never coming back.

Steve trudged through the funeral and Tony’s last message. There were tears in his eyes as he watched the hologram of Tony say goodbye to his daughter. He hated that Morgan would grow up without her father. He hated that Peter had to lose another father figure. He hated that Pepper was a widow and that Rhodey and Happy had lost a brother. He hated that the Avengers were hurting from losing Natasha and Tony.

He hated himself for not using the gauntlet himself.

Steve was silent throughout the whole affair. He knew if he tried to talk he’d end up sobbing. He mostly stayed off to the side after the funeral. He was an absolute emotional wreck and he knew he wouldn’t be getting much better. Natasha’s funeral was set for the next day and he knew he would continue to just handle the loss of his family poorly.

Bucky and Sam tried their best to help Steve through his grief but to no avail. He’d been through too much in the last five years for the comfort of friends to do much. They tried though so Steve had to give them that.

Nobody was really surprised when Steve offered to be the one to return the stones to their places in the timeline. Hank Pym had been gracious in offering up some Pym Particles for the trip. More than enough for if Steve made a mistake and had to backtrack. Bruce, Scott, and Rocket had managed to get Tony’s time machine rebuilt and running so all Steve needed to do was return the stones without issue.

But before that, he needed to talk to Bucky.

“I… I don’t think I’m going to come back after returning the stones, Buck.” Spoke Steve the afternoon before he was to depart on his journey. They were sitting by the crater that was the compound just watching the construction crews work on sifting through the massive amounts of rubble.

“How so?” asked Bucky as he turned to his friend.

“It’s just… I don’t think I can stay here. I know that creating an alternate timeline is dangerous but these past five years… it’s all been too much. And now after losing Tony and Nat… I just…”

Steve wasn’t able to finish his sentence before the tears started flowing. He just wasn’t in a place where he was currently able to deal with everybody he’d lost. He wanted to scream and cry and hit something. He wanted to bring Tony and Nat back. He wanted this nightmare to end and the only solution he could think of was to use the stones to bring himself somewhere else. He just couldn’t deal with living here anymore.

He and Bucky talked it out for a bit but Steve didn’t change his mind. He loved Bucky and Sam and everybody there, but he just couldn’t deal with it all anymore. He needed a chance to make things better. Maybe if he went back far enough he could fix some things. He just needed a good place to start.

The next day Steve donned his suit, grabbed the case containing the stones and Thor’s hammer, and confidently strode up onto the platform. He had a solid plan ready to go. He’d made his peace with Bucky and he knew that Sam and the others would be fine. They’d be just fine. And so would Steve. He could feel it.

“Alright. Going quantum in 3. 2. 1.” Spoke Bruce as he flipped some switches and started the sequence. Steve smiled as he shrank. He knew everything would be alright.

“And returning in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.”

Bruce flipped the switches again and everyone present watched the platform with rapt attention. But nothing happened. No sparks, no lights, no Steve. Nothing. Bruce looked perplexed and began fiddling with all sorts of colourful buttons and levers while Sam yelled about trying to bring Steve back. It was Bucky who noticed the figure sitting by the lake. He knew this was coming but it didn’t make it any less painful.

“Sam!” called Bucky and he managed to get the other man’s attention.

Sam turned around and saw what Bucky did. And Sam, being a smart man, knew exactly what had happened. The two walked together towards the lake and the log bench nearby where the figure sat. As they got closer, Bucky stopped walking and encouraged Sam to go talk to the man. So, Sam pressed forward and got his first good look at the figure. Although age had marred his features it was undeniably Steve sitting there by the lake.

“Hi, Steve.” Spoke Sam as he stood next to Steve. 

“Hi, Sam.” Spoke Steve, his voice lower and slower than it had been just seconds ago. But that’s what living an entire lifetime does to the body.

“So did something go wrong or did something go right?”

“Well… after I put the stones back I figured I’d… try some of that life Tony was always telling me to get.” Explained Steve as he slowly waved a hand around. 

“And how did that work out for you?”

“It was… it was beautiful.”

“I’m happy for you. Truly. The only thing bumming me out is I have to live in a world without Captain America.”

“Oh, well… that reminds me.” Smiled Steve as he reached for the circular leather bag that was sitting next to him. Sam watched in intrigue as Steve unzipped the bag to unveil a new, sparkling shield.

“Try it on.” Smiled Steve and Sam looked on apprehensively. He wasn’t Captain America and yet Steve was trying to give him the shield! He looked at Steve and hesitated. He didn’t know if this was the right thing to do. Sam looked back at where Bucky stood for any kind of confirmation. Bucky nodded so Sam took that as the go-ahead to put on the shield. 

“Who does it feel?” Asked Steve as the solid metal settled in Sam’s arm.

“Like it’s someone else’s.”

“It isn’t”

Sam paused and looked at Steve for a moment. He saw his friend's eyes shining with happiness and that was enough for Sam. He always liked seeing his friends happy. 

“Thank you. I’ll do my best.”

Sam reached out and shook Steve’s withered hands. Steve placed his left over top of them and Sam instantly spotted the ring sitting proudly on his finger.

“So… you wanna tell me about her?” asked Sam as he gestured to the ring on Steve’s finger.

“No… no I don’t think I will.” Smiled Steve and Sam smiled back good-naturedly.

“But I might be persuaded to tell you about HIM.” Smiled Steve and Sam looked a bit shocked before he too smiled.

“So, what was his name?” asked Sam and Steve smiled as he fiddled with the ring on his finger.

“Tony. His name was Tony.” Sam’s eyebrows shot up as he took a seat next to Steve. He couldn’t be talking about Stark? Right? Bucky and Bruce walked over to join them and to listen to Steve’s tales.

“Wanna tell me anything about Tony?” asked Sam.

“Well, he had the most amazing eyes. Had the greatest ass and the biggest heart. He was my everything. He died, last year for me. He was 87. We lived a great life. Best I could have hoped for.” Smiled Steve as he talked about his Tony.

“Cap? What was Tony’s last name?” asked Bruce skeptically.

“I think you already know.” Smiled back, Steve.

“Wait! So you went and did exactly what I told you not to do and created an alternate timeline? Really Cap?” complained Bruce but Steve just smiled back.

“Worth it.”

Bruce continued to fuss along with Sam while Bucky just sat there in silence with a small smile on his face. Steve, well he didn’t pay them much mind. His mind was in the past thinking about the first dance he and Tony had had on their wedding day back in 2015. They’d been together for 25 years by that point and it had been magical. Steve had went back to 1990 and gotten together with Tony. He’d made a lot of changes including saving Bucky and Nat from HYDRA, ridding HYDRA from SHIELD, and getting rid of Stane so he could never hurt Tony. Almost everything he’d done had been for Tony.

He loved him so much, and every last second had been worth it.

So, so worth it. 


End file.
